burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Top 5 hated cars?
5.Carson Fastback: WHY DO I GET THIS CRAP CAR AFTER OBTAINING MY B-CLASS LICENSE 4.Hunter Vegas: paint jobs sucks and boost runs out in 30 seconds. 3.Nakamura SI-7 and Racing SI-7: impossible to drift in this s**t and speed boost takes forever to recharge. 2.Carson GT Nighthawk: If you want to join a non-Nighthawk online room, well its almost impossible because 99.999999% of players drive this car online because its OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!% overpowered 1.TOYS (including the Toy Nighthawk): These will be the biggest nightmare for paradise players because toy cars are 10x stronger than their older brothers. But the Toy Nighthawk is 20x stronger than the normal Nighthawk. Overall, I like cars such as the Watson Revenge Racer, Carson GT Nighthawk and the toy version (If I drive them) and the Olympus Governor Note: Players that drive the GT Nighthawk will takedown any Paradise players they found (including me.) To avoid Nighthawks, run to a place that Nighthawks players can't reach or Big Surf Island (If you downloaded Big Surf Island and the Nighthawk didn't.) If you want to fight the Nighthawks, drive the Olympus Governor (not the original Olympus) What are your 5 cars that you hate or don't like from BP? these are mine: 5. Carson GT Flame - The GT is a car with no soul, and the GT Flame has a bad paint job which makes it worse... 4. Nakamura SI-7 - It drifts too much because of its front wheels. 3. Carson Inferno BRT Van - I don't like massive Vans. Lol. 2. Carson Thunder Shadow - Looks like someone went back to the 60`s grabbed a random car, and painted it black... 1. Carson Thunder Custom - Same as the shadow but with a random paintjob. Overall I like cars like the Tempesta, Revenge Racer, Cavalry ect. Which cars do you hate the most? (Doesn't need to be in order) ---- How Rude! I don't hate any cars... * GT Nighthawk * Toy Nighthawk - I don't like toys + the Nighthawk annoys me = annoying x2 * Toy Inferno Van - Too big, at least I don't see it to often * WTR - Whats up with the strength in this? "Oh no, a giant shrub. I'm gonna wreck..." * Extreme Hot Rod - well actually I love it, but I hate that others have it. I want it to be MINE! Lol, ---- I think you should at least explain why you hate each car Emek. 1. GT Nighthawk - Maxed out strength, accelerates faster than any other vehicle of equal strength, has a higher top speed than any other aggression vehicle, and also handles better than any other aggression vehicle That's really about it, I don't really hate any Paradise car other than the Nighthawk. I might have added the Toy GT Nighthawk, but I actually like it. It's overpowered in comparison to the other Toys, but balanced against normal Paradise vehicles. The only advantage over them is its size. :I obviously agree. What I don't like about the Nighthawk is that it always takes me down. ---- 1. GT Nighthawk 2. GT Nighthawk 3. GT Nighthawk 4. GT Nighthawk 5. PCPD Special (most over used piece of paper in Ranked Races) But with the Governor it's not a threat anymore since the Goovernor throws the Nighthawk aside like it's made of paper. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 21:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Hmm...the only one I can think of that hasn't been mentioned already is the Hunter Spur. It seems to take others down ridiculously easily compared to the kind of vehicle it is, and how early it's unlocked. But, yeah, the Nighthawk. 1.'Insert Any Toy Car Here 2.'Insert Any Toy Car Here 3.'Insert Any Toy Car Here 4.'Insert Any Toy Car Here 5. US Circuit Racer Pretty Obvious here... ---- 5. '''Both Carson Thunders', because they just aren't cool. 4. Any Toy car, due to the fact that you had to pay for miniature cars you already own. I don't see the sense in that. 3. The Hunter Citizen. It's not that it's a bad vehicle. I personally really enjoy the Citizen. It's that Criterion turned it from a good car to one that can't even survive a barrel roll. Before 1.6, I could mess up a barrel roll at least 4-5 times, and still be kicking. Now it's just meh. 2. Insert the name of a car made before the 1980s, like the Carson Grand Marais. 1. Carson 500 GT. It's a faster version of the Jansen X12, one of my favorite Speed cars, but is much, much crappier. The burning route was a pain, too, and I blame my repeated failures on the terrible handling of this vehicle. I hate it that much. I finished the burning route BEFORE 1.6, too, so that made it much worse. Boy, Carson cars seem to be the subject of my annoyance. -AssassinLegend 06:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) *I don't see why the Carson Thunder models aren't cool to you. Maybe someone has gotten taken down by one too many times. :P *I'm not even going to argue about the Toys anymore. *Fail! Some of the cars in Paradise that are aimed at real life Pre-'80s models are very cool. :*To answer points 1 and 3, I don't like classic cars too much. That's pretty much it. :*To answer point 2, I don't see a purpose for the Toy cars. I'm more of the realistic person--everything that's fantastical or unreal just HAS to make sense in some way, if only marginally. :But then again, to each his own... AssassinLegend 06:13, 26 June 2009 (UTC) The top 3 cars in the game are made by Carson (Nighthawk, XHR, Street Rod) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 00:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ---- My most hated cars 1) Citizen - Horrible steering and never gets a Driveaway. 2) Nakamura SI-7 - Horrible noises when you drive! 3) 500 GT - I hate the high torque! 4) Tribal Special - The Hot Rod Coupe is way better! I love the wheelies anyway! 5) Manhattan - I just find it a weird car... ---- 1. Carson Grand Maris 2. Hunter Manhattan 3. Montgomery Hawker. (It's actually a great cars. Good speed and sticks well to the road. I don't like it because it looks bland and sounds like an Airhorn) 4. Circuit city Hot rod. 5. Tempesta Dream ---- 1) Toys... ''arrg 2) SI-7 just, horrible... 3) Hydros Custom/Techno These were awesome cars in B2 & 3, too bad they're not fast and have speed boost... 4) Pioneer What's with the 1 point for speed? 5) Tempesta It's actually the most beautiful car in BP, but to me, speed boost ruins everything, I hate speed boost! No barrel rolls! :Doh, not another person who dislikes toy cars. About the speed boost thing, there are plenty of speed boost vehicles that are capable of barrel rolling, but they're definitely not as good as stunt cars. I mean, you shouldn't expect them to be anyway. So far (not exactly trying) I've been able to get at least x4 rolls out of the 25 V16 Revenge, Tempesta, and GT Nighthawk from the Lone Peaks Quarry Super Jump/Split Ramp. I'm not exactly sure how it happens, but there seems to be a real sweet spot on "higher" split ramps that just sends certain cars into a crazy spin. ::Now don't get me wrong, Toys are (somehow) totally awesome, first time I drove the Toy 88 Special I had a great time... But when online, I just prefer to forget them. It disturbs me to see them in a realistic city, hmmm... but then again we're in a video game :-S I simply think I don't like the fact that they're so small... and tough...... In opposition to me... who is... big... and, erm... weak... lol ::About that speed boost: if what you say is true (and I'm sure it is), then I might reconsider, those cars are really beautiful, a challenge to handle them well but sooo satisfying, and the speed boost system is the most appropriate for racing. But I love my Stunt boost so much that I always take the Hawker Mech, to have the freedom of choice! ---- *Cars *That *Spin *Out *Often KBABZ 23:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Let's see what vehicles match "spinning out often." *Tempesta GT *X12/XS12 models *Uberschall models (The carbon version might be the exception) *Racing WTR/PCPD Special models *LM Models *500 GT Models *GT 2400 models (maybe) *Watson 25 V16/Revenge Racer models (rarely) One thing I've noticed though is that the PCPD version of each vehicle listed above is much more stable. Top 5 hated cars My top 5 hated cars: 1. Grand Sicilian 2. Hyperion 3. Inferno Van 4. All Toy cars :p 5. PCPD hawker Please sign your posts to forum or talk pages with ~~~~. ---- 1. Anything that has taken me down more than once within the last 5 minutes. 2. GT NightHawk - Can you say "overpowered"? 3. XHR - I'm always takendown by the godforsaken wheelie at the starting line. 4. Toy Nighthawk - Toys+Nighthawk=Annoying x2 I don't have a fifth. 16:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- 5th: Montgomery Hawker Mech - bad bad handling at low speed. no go for some challenges. all 4th: Kitano Touge Sport and its brothers - I just can't drift with 'em and that makes the good looking car really bad. 3rd: Krieger Pioneer - It's not because of the handling. But if I drive it, the music is really low in 3rd person view. So I don't like it and I don't know how to get away (no i don't wanna drive with front view) so a big minus. 2nd: Carson GT Nighthawk (online only) - It just sucks. Many takedowners are driving their whole "burnout life" with that stupid car. 1st: Toy Carson GT Nighthawk (online only) - It's even worse than the big brother because toy cars are just undestroyable. The burning ice FreekyFreezer »profile »talk » 19:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 5. Nakamura SI-7 - Has some fun qualities (BACKWARDS DONUTS HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!), but is mostly useless. PCPD is cool-looking, though. 4. Krieger Racing WTR - Uberschall with same speed for better strength is 10x better than this piece of paper maché. Toy version is good for racing other toys though. 3. Hunter Takedown 4x4 - Its mostly that it is a bully's favorite. Its not as bad as GTN because it does have some weaknesses i can play to, but it still annoys me to get taken down the second i join and then get targeted by these a-holes. I normally switch to govvy at this point but i would like just some nice cruising time w/ friends in my PCPD Vegas. 2. Carson Grand Marais - It is a relic and it shows. Its too average for an aggression car and doesn't have any singular strength it can play to like other Agg cars in its class. 1. Carson GT Nighthawk - You all know damn well why i hate this piece of s***!!!!!!!!!!!! Good in its own right, but its reputation puts it at the top of the list. Blues and Twos, Blueteamguy 00:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC) the cars i hate (top 5) 1.hunter vegas: i hate this because its realy ugly and the decals are dumb aswell 2.inferno van:the inferno van is top end heavy and it does not handle aswell as the takedown 4x4 or the krieger pioneer 3.carson grand marais:the car just looks horrable and its just bad 4.krieger 616 and 616 arachno sport:the 616 looks horrid and if you have a fear of spiders then you'll hate the arachno 5.hunter olympus:it does look a bit nice but its just slow BurnoutBoy2001 5:PCPD Special: Who would drive this wrecking piece of paper? I've taken it into a Road Rage and it can't take down a Cavalry. 4:500 GT: I just dont like this car. I don't know why, I just don't like it. 3:LM Classic: A car that's modeled badly. I don't wanna drive some thing that has a flat front and back. 2:Toy GT Concept: I love this car. I just won't drive it because of what the description calls it, a 'puppy'. I feel weird online driving a 'puppy'. 1: Nighthawk: The only thing I like about this car is the front inside of the car where it all lights up. The rest is just crap though. And, also the taking down. Every loser online drives this just to takedown people. Thank goodness you cant use it in Cops & Robbers. P.S: Koenig, stop complaining about people disliking toy cars, that's just their opinion.BurnoutBoy2001 says: "I went to see The Lorax yesterday!" 08:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) P.P.S: To the one above me, lol fear of spiders, fear of arachno. Takedown360S OK i like every car in Burnout Paradise, but: 5. Carson Grand Sicilian - I can´t say why, but it´s; annoying 4. Hunter Hot/Spur - Same reason as for Grand Sicilian; annoying 3. Carson Fastback - It looks like agression car but it has speed boost, why?Because it's CRAP 2. Carson Hot Rod Coupé - Wheelie = useless stunt car 1. Carson GT Nighthawk - It's great car but it's discredited by overusing :( XXBurnoutXx ---- I mostly love all cars in Paradise, but here are the exeptions: (Side Note: I hate the Speed Boost and the Speed Boost Cars. The Watson V16/Revenge Racer and the Carbon Carson GT Concept could be the only exeptions) Carson GT Nighthawk - Fast car. Strong car. Seems nice. Then, you notice the Speed boost and the fact that everyone uses this car. You dug your own grave... Krieger WTR PCPD - F1 Police Car? What the Hell? Krieger Uberschall/Clear-View - The design is awesome, I admiss. But it's too fragile. The Carbon Uberschall is WAY better. Krieger WTR/WTR PCPD on Road Rage - DJ Atomika: "It's Road Rag-" TOTALLED Hunter Citizen/Civilian - Too. Fricking. Weak. 6th Car (I put this one because it annoys me to Hell): The Carson 500 GT. It has a terrible handling, I don't know how many times I failed the Burning Route of this car because of it. Another reason, is because I totally hate the Speed Boost. By the way, the 500 GT Burning Route has a LOT of sharp turns. 23:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Cars I don't like.. 1. Carson GT Nighthawk: Almost everyone knows why.. 2. Krieger PCPD Special: Too overrated in Races online. 3. Hunter Reliable Special and Custom: Both are weak Agression cars... 4. Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo: Looks ugly in my opinion and spins out way too fast. 5. Krieger Überschall 8 and Clear-view. Both are way too weak and spin out too fast. Cars I like are mostly Agression/Stunt vehicles. 1. Carson Inferno (BRT) Van: If you know how to handle it. Then you can even make 400 degree Flat Spins, and double Barrel Rolls 2. Hunter Olympus Governor: Hummers look cool and like the Inferno Van it can be good if you know how to handle it. 3. Hunter Civilian: Looks cool, especially in Marked Man Black. 4. Hunter Spur: Looks cool and makes a nice exhaust sound. 5. Watson 25 V16 Revenge: Looks awesome and is damn fast. MitchMaljers - I heard this source came from outer space. Came down as a goddamn meteor.™ 22:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Mine is a bit more than 5. I still hate em all in no particular order. 1. Revenge Racer (Burnout Revenge): Considering the difficulty of how hard this is to unlock and the fact that if someone else in your game has it, it outruns almost any other car effortlessy. I love Paradise's version though. 2. GT Nighthawk: The fact that this is too fast, too powerful, and just too much damn everything about it. 3. Rai Jin Turbo: What half the little kids on the game drive online because there is no other alternative to their Calvary. Handling is trash and the speed barely compensates for that, plus no boost. At all. 4. All Hawkers(with the exeption of the Carbon): Not nessicarly the car but more like half the people who drive them are just total motorheads who can't keep their mouth shut. 5. All Formula 1 Cars(with the exeption of the Nixon Special): Put a a V12 engine on a piece of paper and throw on four wheels and watch the fail. Good cars but they just crash far too easily, unlike the Nixon which I have had no issues with. 6. Extreme Hot Rod: More speed you say? Less handling? Ah **** it, lets just give them a hot rod. This thing is deadly weak at normal speeds but indestructable until you crash when boosting. Oh yeah, boosting forever that is. 7. 500 GT: Abosolute trash in general, horrid handling plus mediocre speed. What more can I say? 8. Uberschall Clear View: Honestly I found this worse than the stock Uberschall. No clue why. HVVWHAT XrcislandX TOP 5 HATED CATS (WAIT WHAT) 5: GT Nighthawk (WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HAVE'' ''SPEED BOOST? FRFYDTDRTDRY5YETY) 4: Grand Marais/Sicilian (SO DARN SLOW) 3: WTR/PCPD Special ("Oh my gosh it's a paper I'm gonna wreck") 2: WTR/PCPD Special in road rage ("OMG I didn't get any takedowns and totalled my car and it's only been 5 seconds") 1: Olympus/Governor (SO F***ING SLOW) Actually 1: Racing/500 GT (SO DARN CR*PPY HANDLING) XrcislandX (talk) 20:33, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Scottick What a serious revision I've bothered to make. I decided to split this list between Paradise and every other game. Paradise 5. Carson Annihilator - I don't know what is it about the Annihilator. It just seems too...fragile for an Aggression car. I can't even remember the last Road Rage I won with it. 4. Jansen X12 - I couldn't be bothered if the X12 was fast and loco, cause I still crash at every corner when I drive it! 3. Kitano Hydros Custom - Good GOD, this was the first Burning Route that drove me mad. That alone is what earns the Hydros this spot. 2. Krieger Racing WTR - Strength of 1 + all that speed = disaster. Its PCPD variant is at least faster, slightly stronger, and looks cooler, so it's saved from being on the list. Which digs the WTR deeper with the Burning Route to unlock the PCPD variant... 1. Carson 500 GT - Can someone please tell me how you're supposed to drive this "car?" I'd really like to know. Incidentally, I somehow managed to beat its Burning Route, but not without the partial sacrifice of my sanity... Other 5. World Circuit Racer (Burnout Dominator) - Being the only car in the game that slows down from grinding on the walls is not an advantage, as the World Circuit Racer from Burnout Dominator shows. Well, that's what happens when you copy the code of a vehicle from one game to another... 4. The hot rods from 3 and Revenge - Somehow these things forgot what handling was. And it's a shame that the Revenge hotrods were just palette swaps of each other, I mean they at least looked cooler than the Classic Hotrod. 3. Coupe Type 1 and Custom Coupe (Burnout 3) - The exact same cars, and the exact same handling problems. Am I driving a car or a hockey puck?! 2. Modified Sports - Good looks are the only thing (barely) saving it from a higher spot. Seriously, I think this car was meant for drag races. 1. Sports Type 1 - WHY DOES IT DRIVE LIKE IT'S ON ICE?! Scottick (talk) 21:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Scottick I hate 10 cars! -DerpyTheGreat (not registered) Personally, I like most BurnOut cars. But I do have my idiots... 1. GT NightHawk (SpeedLife? And... it's overpowered. Remember?) 2. WTRs (ERMAGERD! IT'S AN AIR MOLECULE! WHAT ON EARTH AM I GONNA DO!?) 3. Extreme Hot Rod (I don't like permaboost. I DON'T LIKE IT A TEENSY TINY BIT. At least you can brake it!) 4. The Van duo (Sooooooo slow.... it hurts the mind!) 5. The Hunter Cavalry (Well... it IS the first car. Can't expect much.) 6. TOYS (Self-explanatory. These are made from Titanium compressed with 5000 iPods per square nanometre.) 7. P-12 Diamond (You can get a car with better boost for about a quarter the price of the whole island. And, it's a BTTF remake!) 8. Carbon Hawker (I miss my speed boost! GIVE ME MY SPEED BOOST BACK!) 9. Bikes (You can't see your guy as a ragdoll when you crash, they're incompatible vs. cars...) Finally, 10. Nakamura Rai-Jin (It's fast... but other cars can get close to it's speed/pass it up via boost.) Cars I Despise Short list. 5: The Montgomery Hawker. It's too damn twitchy and too damn fragile. Especially the Carbon version, which makes it worse by getting rid of the Hawker's only good thing - its Stunt boost. 4: The Jansen X12. Impossible to drive fast. At least it's not as bad as... 3: The Carson 500GT. This vehicle is a disgrace to Carson. Get back to making Fastbacks and Annihilators, please. 2: The Krieger Uberschall (both versions.) If you need a really fast Speed boost vehicle, drive the Watson 25! Twice the strength and a higher top speed! 1: The Krieger Racing WTR....oh boy, do I hate his vehicle. I never drive it. I literally took it to the Burning Route, around the Burning Route, and back to the Junkyard - which, I might add, is where this pitifully weak wad of Styrofoam and stupidity belongs. "Oh no - an air molocule, What am I gonna doooooo?!?!?" ThePug (talk) 16:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC)The Pug 5.) Carson GT Nighthawk- Speed boost is stupid and the car is in WAY too many online rooms 4.) Rai Jin Turbo- No boost + too tail-happy + too fragile= NO! 3.) Hunter Mesquite- Pointless after your second license 2.) Carson Fastback- Did anybody even drive this? 1.) Hunter Olympus/ Olympus Governer- Can't get up to speed, can't turn, can't stop, and why STUNT boost? Here's mine * Carson GT Nighthawk (Trolls use it) * Carson GT Flame (No Soul) * Modified M-Type ST * Hunter Manhatan (Ugly) * Hunter Manhattan Custom (Twice as ugly) The Carson Opus is really cool but how the f*** do you turn this thing!STEEL WHEELS (talk) 17:41, September 25, 2013 (UTC) My Top 5 hated cars (Aurum7) 5: Krieger Pioneer - Slow as a whale and as difficult to maneuver. It's also not even half as strong as a Carson Inferno Van in practise and when I drive this, I get easily taken down by hordes of Hunter Takedown 4x4s. 4: Kitano Hydros Custom - Loved it in previous Burnout games, hated it in Burnout Paradise. It used to be quick, exciting and precise in previous incarnations and was delightfully quick to accelerate, but the Paradise version is so dull and boring to drive with torrents of accompanying understeer that even with its good looks, it's simply unforgivable. Also, why is it a Speed boost car? That's the final nail in the Hydros Custom's coffin. This kind of car should have Stunt boost. The Speed boost just ruins everything. 3: Nakamura Ikusa Samurai - I absolutely adore the normal Nakamura Ikusa GT. Quick to drift and planted in corners, it's a delightful lower-end car that is easily unlocked. The Burning Route version is such a letdown though. It's way heavier and that impacts a lot of things. For one, it's much less precise and only likes drifting in such random directions meaning that crashing on the crowded streets of Downtown Paradise is very easy. And it's not like the the weight increases the strength as well, it has the same strength rating as the normal Ikusa GT. The weight of the car also impacts the acceleration of the thing, leading you to be left behind the pack when not boosting in a race. And Stunt boost means that unlike Speed boost cars, the boost can't be renewed continuously via Burnout (driving skill). All in all, one of the worst Burning Route cars in Burnout Paradise. 2: Carson Thunder Custom/Carson Thunder Shadow - Seriously, what is this? It's mediocre in everything and it's unlocked so late in the game. Many other cars can do everything better than this box of fatty blubber and many of those cars are unlocked way earlier on in the game. Just utter crap. Especially in the corners. Or the straights. Or Road Rage (Burnout Paradise). Or races. Or pretty much, everything. 1: Carson Hot Rod Coupe - Like the Carson Thunder Custom above, but worse. It's rubbish. It looks cool, but it's absolute junk. It's not fast. It can't go anywhere near a corner. It's not maneuverable at all. It sucks at all kinds of events, and that off-the-line wheelie that occurs all the time means that it can't be driven full-throttle lest you want to crash immediately after the start-line. The worst car in Paradise I tell you, absolutely despicable. And it's unlocked so late in the game, it doesn't make any sense. My Top 5 Hated Cars (BurnoutExpert01) 5: Any toy car - I mean really?! They are twice as agile as the original counterparts and like a third stronger! And when it comes to stunt runs, its friggin easy mode for the drivers. 5 million within the first 5 seconds when everyone is still doing at most 30,000? There is something wrong with that picture 4: Dust Storm Super Turbo - Sure Its a dunebuggy, but it can perform a triple barrel roll pretty much anywhere. That ain't normal by one bit! 3: Hawcker Mech - Sure it looks cool, but switchable boost means it can go from performing stunts with ease to Taking down everyone with a click of a button. Its like its strength goes up a few stats when it goes to aggression boost. Not Cool in any aspect! 2: Extreme Hotrod Coupe - well its too quick for any paradise city car to catch up with it. its a pure race vehicle and it can perform an 8x barrel roll in he quarry. Bit extreme dont you think? it is the ultimate stunt vehicle next to the toy cars. It is just as bad with the spammery too! 1: Carson GT Nighthawk - It is the most overused car in the game, its too strong, and people only use it for the takedowns. Its not a car, its a freak of nature! Its a car that needs a speed limiter and a strength limiter on it! I always hated that car and I always will. I can slam into it at top speed with the Takedown 4x4 at top speed as a head on collision and it will STILL keep going. There is something wrong with that picture! Some cars I hate (Drflash55) 5. Annihilator Street Rod: It's so gosh dang fast and hard to keep up with. If ya don't own a Carson Extreme Hotrod or a Carson GT Nighthawk, it will be leaving you in the dust. 4.Hunter Olympus Governor: If an experienced driver chose this vehicle, he would be just as the description says "damn near unstoppable." 3.Krieger PCPD Special: It's hard to take down one of these cars when controlled by an experienced driver because they are so agile and hard to hit. HAVE YOU SEEN HOW MUCH IT SPINS WHEN IT E-BRAKES? 2. Carson GT Nighthawk: I think I don't really need to explain how cheap this is. Fast Speed, Acceleration, Boosting, Overpowered Strength. Need I say less? Plus, I'd just like to mention that when little kids get their hands on this, all they need is a PS3 headset because they will be nagging at you saying that no one can take them down. 1.Carson Toy Nighthawk: Not only is it more stronger then it's older brother, but it's small and hard to take down. Slow speed and slow boost makes it so that people who get 100 takedowns on servers, can have the fun of their life smashing into cars like there's no tomorrow and still keep driving off without any signs of damage on it. Pretty much OP. Drflash55 (talk) 18:53, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Mike458 - My 5 Most Hated Cars *Carson Hot Rod Coupe *Kitano Touge Sport *Montgomery Hawker *Carson GT Concept *GT Nighthawk + any Toy car Jansen Carbon X12 is love, Jansen Carbon X12 is life. 15:15, November 9, 2016 (UTC)